


Il bar unai au

by jilanongganjun



Category: Persian Lessons (2020), 波斯语课
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilanongganjun/pseuds/jilanongganjun
Summary: 电影《波斯语课》同人克劳斯·科赫×吉尔斯不洗白不美化，政治不正确cp（快逃！观影后鸡血即兴产物，含有暴力性行为描写假的，全是假的（快逃！！！！！！
Relationships: Klaus Koch/Gilles, 克劳斯·科赫/吉尔斯
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Il bar unai au

“那件事”第一次发生的时候，吉尔斯正凝视着自己指尖的墨渍发呆。

繁重的体力劳作将他的手指磨砺得粗大而笨拙，而在厨房里那过于苛刻的卫生要求下，这名可怜的犹太人不得不以超出常人数倍的频率在水龙头下徒劳地清洗自己的双手。过度的洗刷令他的手掌干枯起皮，倒刺与老茧纠缠着这双日复一日抄写着名册的手，让人完全无法相信纸页上那流畅公整的文字是由这样一双粗糙蜡黄的手写出来的。

而此刻，吉尔斯的指腹上晕染着几团漆黑的墨渍，是他在借助蘸水钢笔完成今天的抄写工作时不小心沾上去的。有着一头黑色卷发的犹太人先是小心地确认了名册没有因为这粗心的失误而污损，稍稍松了一口气，才开始发愁起要怎样去除指尖上的污渍。

被顶替了工作的红发女军官与他结仇已久，若是明天在厨房被她看见了，少不了挨上一顿毒辣的惩罚。纵然对方暂时还不敢将吉尔斯的手碾在烹炸用的铁板上“料理”一番，但就是随便在职权范围内使个绊子都足够这个任人宰割的犹太人好好喝一壶了。

或许等上尉先生回来的时候他能够借用一下对方的肥皂。

在犹太集中营里，肥皂可不是一个什么好词。像沙丁鱼罐头一样塞在木架床上的囚犯们自然是不可能获得这类清洗用的配给，倒不如说他们甚至还得终日惶恐着自己是否成为那一块块半透明固体的原材料之一。

吉尔斯徒劳地来回摩挲着手指上的墨渍，似乎这样就能让那黑色的斑块颜色变得浅淡一些。

而就在这时，醉得有些神志不清的上尉先生回来了。

而“那件事”，就这样毫无征兆地发生了。

被掼倒在桌面上，狠狠地一把撕开蔽体的衣物时，吉尔斯根本没有反应过来到底发生了什么。

他的后脑勺因着这巨大的变动而狠狠地磕在了坚实的实木桌面上，视野的黑白忽闪与迟了半步袭来的眩晕疼痛令犹太人瞬间回忆起了那场险些令他丧命的野餐会。等到后脑那火辣的痛楚不再挟持吉尔斯的神志，这个小个子的犹太人才迟钝地意识到，科赫正在啃咬自己的嘴唇。

被集中营的精致伙食——这是多么互相矛盾的两个存在啊——给滋养得稍显发福的德国军官沉甸甸地压在吉尔斯身上，浓烈呛人的酒气随着牙齿的磕碰强硬地挤入了犹太人的口腔。

在发现并不是自己有关波斯语的谎言被戳破时，吉尔斯竟是荒唐地松了口气。他不是不清楚身上的军官正在发什么疯，鸡奸这一罪行对身为犹太人的他来说到底意味着什么更是再清晰不过，但是他不能反抗。

他想活着。

从尚且温热着的死人堆里靠着本他一个字也不认识的波斯神话集保下自己性命的吉尔斯，在采石场高烧昏迷却能将完全虚假的梦呓给念叨成真的吉尔斯，在整个人被科赫翻过身来抵在桌子上，粗鲁地扯下裤子时，咬紧了牙关，双手死死紧抠住了桌子的边沿。

滚烫如烧红的撬棍的器官顶了进来，营养不良的犹太人那过于瘦削的腰被保养得当的大手狠狠钳住，像是被钉在案板上的死鱼那样毫无生气地任人享用着。疼痛自那本应只具备排泄功能的部位铺天盖地席卷而来，在这场毫无情趣可言的强制肛交中，犹太人一次又一次地误以为自己的身体即将被身后那粗暴捅入的性器给生生撕裂。痛楚带来的冷汗将吉尔斯陈旧发黄的衣物浸了个透，单薄的布料紧贴在他那硌人凸起的背脊骨上。

完全不受控制的生理性泪水模糊了犹太人的视野，压倒性的疼痛使他根本无法正常地呼吸，只能断断续续地鼓动着胸腔，往肺叶里填充些稀薄的氧气。

疼。

实在是太疼了。

然而吉尔斯根本不敢发出任何声音。

即便夜色已深，但是军官们的酒会尚未结束，更别提随时有可能出现在窗边的巡逻兵。在这样的情况下，自己发出的任何一声异常声响，都有可能招来面色铁青的死神。小有权利的上尉会被怎样处置不说，作为鸡奸丑闻另一名主角的自己，想必只能面对冰冷无情的枪口。

清醒一点，千万不能失去意识——

神志恍惚时的呓语有着多么颠覆性的影响对吉尔斯而言是再清楚不过了，他拼了命地忍受着肠道被生生撑开，五脏六腑都几乎被搅了个稀烂的折磨，强迫着自己集中精神。

尽管科赫清醒后极有可能恼怒地杀自己灭口，但只要他对吉尔斯还能有些许的恻隐之心，那他便要像病危时刻意说出的那句“ ** _hanta_** ”那样将这一丁点情感给利用到极致。

集中、一定要集中……快随便想点什么——

犹太人紧抠在桌面上的指甲几乎要被生生折断，头顶的台灯晃得他眼前一片白茫茫的光。

除了指尖上沾染的那团浓黑的墨渍。

墨渍、对墨渍，想想这墨渍……墨水、抄写、波斯语——

就这样，吉尔斯死死地盯着自己指尖的墨渍，一直到一股滚烫的液体喷射在他的身体深处。

幸运的是，吉尔斯活下来了。

不幸的是，“那件事”发生了远远不止那么一次。

就像军官之间悄声传播的风言风语里描述的那样，这名有着一头黑色卷发的瘦小犹太人有了更多与上尉先生“独处”的时间。他们在门户紧掩的办公室里脱光衣物，像一对深爱彼此的恋人那样紧密相贴。犹太人那窄小的屁股一次又一次地艰难吞吃下去上尉先生的硬物，来回撞击抽送着直到白色黏腻的液体自腿根淌落到地板上。吉尔斯不得不生造出了更多原本不必用到的词，得以在性交时维持住自己摇摇欲坠的波斯人身份。

如吉尔斯所预料的那样，上尉对他的态度逐渐有了改善。这名德国军官纵容了他对雅各布的帮助，甚至不惜拔枪将决心替死的自己从走向终焉的队伍里捞了出来。

但这中间并未掺杂有丝毫的爱情。

虽然上尉先生本人并不这样认为。

吉尔斯太了解克劳斯·科赫了。

一如野餐会前夜二人独处时所说的那样，这位狂傲自大，有着压倒性自尊心的德国军官对爱情有着盲目的憧憬。但是在女性数量本就稀少的集中营中，相貌与性格均不占优的上尉先生罕少获得女士们的青睐。

科赫将这一份感情上的需求投射在了吉尔斯的身上，尽管这只是为了完成他“爱人并被人所爱”的自我满足。

从根子里，科赫便不会爱上任何一个人。

在他的眼中，人的生命是可以根据种族而有着截然相反的价值，并可以任意剥夺的存在。他可以一边因为“面包”与“树”的发音相同而试图将吉尔斯在采石场折磨致死，又可以一边为了这对他有价值的“波斯语”教学一次次将他送往农场避风头；他还可以一边享用着精致的餐点对广场上倒毙的囚犯熟视无睹，又会因为那名波斯人出身的英国士兵的惨死而扼腕叹息。

纳粹彻底地泯灭了上尉的人性。

他只是恰好需要一名波斯人来教他，于是吉尔斯幸存了；而他又恰好只是需要一个“爱人”，于是吉尔斯碰巧被选中了。

而吉尔斯会毫不犹豫地满足上尉所有的需求。

这名瘦小的犹太人是上尉发泄性欲解剖自我的出口，是他可以在深夜暴露出柔软的自我使用“波斯语”倾吐过去的对象，但他绝不会真正成为科赫的爱人，没有人能成为科赫的爱人。

一如科赫从来就没有关注过集中营里出现而又消失的那一批批受害者一样，即便是肢体交融情到浓处的独处时，他的眼中也从来不曾真正映出过吉尔斯的身影。

但凡上尉先生有那么一次关注过手上那份缀满沉甸甸血肉的名册，他便能轻易戳破犹太人为他所编织的那个长达两年的谎言。但凡科赫曾对自己的床伴有那么一丝真心，他便能读懂这个男人在呻吟时、在喘息时、在呓语时眸子里闪动着的晦暗不明的光。

当这名犹太人从口中吐出一个又一个从未存在过的波斯语单词时，他的脑海中会闪动过一双双充斥着饥饿与绝望的眼睛；当吉尔斯被上尉按在身下故意漏出几句“波斯语”的呻吟时，他的眼前会浮现出月光下房间里那一排排空荡荡的木架床。

那 **2840** 个名字如梦魇一般纠缠着这个自一次次“清仓”中幸存下来的犹太人。作为一个卑劣的偷生者，吉尔斯并未狂妄到自认能够背负这两千多条同胞的性命，他所唯一能做的，便是死死地记住他们每一个人的名字，并将它们淬炼成一门完全虚假的语言，彻底融入自己与克劳斯·科赫的骨血里。

傲慢的上尉先生永远也不会知道他勉力记住的一个个单词到底意味着什么，一如他直到分别的那一刻依然以为自己爱着眼前那个有着一头黑色卷发的犹太人。

—— ** _Il unai au_**.

在最后的最后，前往机场前，脱下军服，掩去身上所有德军气息的克劳斯·科赫对吉尔斯说。

—— _ **Il bar unai au**_.

虚假的雷扎·朱恩使用着虚假的语言，虚假地回应了这句虚假的告白。


End file.
